


One more for luck

by xDomino009x



Category: Pokemon
Genre: Battle, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Gender Fluid Character, Gift Fic, One Shot, Pokemon GO - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDomino009x/pseuds/xDomino009x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Candela is cocky, mischievous and an excellent trainer. Blanche is distant, collected and sometimes fed up with Candela</p>
<p>But that's why they're so perfect</p>
            </blockquote>





	One more for luck

**Author's Note:**

> A little one shot for undomybackzip, go check out her adorable tumblr
> 
> Apologies for any abuses to the English language, I wrote this on my phone ;)

Candela grinned, tugging at the high collar of her coat as she squared up to the taller trainer. “You sure you wanna go here again babe?” She watched as Blanche visibly stiffened at the name and scowled. It only made Candela’s smile widen.

With an irritated sigh Blanche pushed Candela away by her shoulders and straightened up, brushing platinum hair from her eyes. She watched as Candela staggered a little, regained her balance and then skipped a few paces away. Having had enough of her fooling around, Blanche called across their small arena, “Just send out your pokémon, Candela.” 

Their battlefield was an enclosed clearing in the middle of a forest that the gardens of the professor’s lab backed onto. Candela had realised her usual fire types would be a bad choice, considering the trees all around them. It made her wince a little as she plucked a pokeball from her belt and watched as it expanded in her hand. Running a hand through her dark hair she brought her hand back, throwing the ball overarm onto the closer half of the arena, shouting “Archie go get ‘em!”

The ball hit the ground and red light shot from the opening, shifting into the shape of her chosen pokemon. The arcanine roared as he jumped around, coming to a stop in a menacing stance, ready to lunge into an attack against whatever foe he would face. Archie growled as Blanche scoffed.

“Just what I thought.” She reached into a pocket inside her long jacket and pulled out a pokeball. The coat swished slightly as she tossed it towards the ring. Candela chuckled at the theatrics. “Go on Poliwhirl,” Blanche said, her voice quiet but commanding, “this should be easy.”

Candela didn't appreciate the slight against her pokemon, but let it slide as a bubblebeam came towards the fire type. A weak enough move but super effective if it hit. Archie leapt deftly out of the way, and right into a double slap attack. His howl of pain made Candela tense up, clenching her fists on the sidelines of the battle and unable to run in and help like she could against a wild pokemon. She didn't have time to call out an attack before Archie had  leapt forwards with his teeth bared, mouth smoking with the fire held at the back of his throat. Poliwhirl made a pained noise and staggered backwards as the fire fang landed hard against its body, but the fire had little effect.

Blanche shouted orders to her pokemon, loud and clear. Candela shouted her own, “Archie, watch out!” He avoided the body slam, throwing himself to one corner of the arena and turned quickly to face his opponent. Candela grinned and called out, “Counter with take down!”

The take down struck its target square in the stomach, sending poliwhirl flying backwards. Archie stumbled a little from the recoil, shook his head to clear it as Blanche commanded, “Poliwhirl, hydro pump attack.” This attack hit its mark as well, dousing the arcanine with a fast jet of water that sizzled as it hit his heated fur. By the time poliwhirl was done Archie was on the ground, panting and struggling to get to his feet.

“Archie!” Candela shouted, leaving her side of the battleground and running to his side as poliwhirl celebrated a victory and went over to her trainer. Blanche watched the Valour team leader stroke her pokemon’s soaked fur with one hand and scratch behind his ears with the other.”Are you okay boy? Don't worry, you were amazing.” Archie growled softly in reply, his head resting in Candela’s lap.

Blanche called back her pokemon with a small smile, victorious again. Poliwhirl deserved a rest. And then she moved to Candela’s side.

“Your Arcanine is getting stronger,” Blanche said softly, her hand on Candela’s shoulder, “I'm sure you're proud.” She had seen the effort both trainer and pokemon had put into getting stronger, had known Archie since he was a newly hatched growlithe the leader let snuggle around her legs at night. She still didn't know why Candela had taken such a shine to him, but it had been rare to see them apart since he’d been old enough to train.

“You bet I am.” Candela was beaming down at Archie, spraying the fine mist of a hyper potion over him as she rubbed his side. “Even if you won this time, we'll keep training and we'll get there.”

She was so determined. Both Spark and Candela were younger than Blanche, but they were obviously her equals as trainers. Even though they took different approaches, and vied with each other to show who was the best, the three of them knew there may never be a solid winner.

“I really admire your resilience.” it came out as more of a whisper than she had expected, but Candela heard her perfectly and rose to her feet with the healed up arcanine, both of them looking pleased with themselves. 

Candela put her hands on her hips and leaned forwards slightly, a worryingly mischievous grin spreading across her lips. “Aww, thanks princess!” she cooed, locking eyes with Blanche who didn't try to look away, “You know you just admire me in general though.” She winked and smiled more as the Mystic leader swallowed and her eyes flicked away.

“I…” Blanche began, struggling to find her words. Candela loved it, the cool and calm leader of an equally collected team lost for words and floundering in front of her. Even if just for a moment it was worth it. Blanche always saved herself from embarrassment, and this time was no different. She cleared her throat, smoothed down am nonexistent crease in her coat and continued, “I suppose you're an admirable leader to your team. Valor is lucky to have you.”

Candela pouted, pushing out her lower lip and making puppy eyes. “Come on, you just beat up Archie. Surely that deserves a kiss.”

Blanche blushed slightly, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

“You're correct.” She sounded as though she was forcing the words out. Was it that hard for her to admit Candela was right once in a while. Ignoring Candela, Blanche stepped over to the pokemon by her side and stroked behind his ears, placing a small kiss just under his eye, “You did such a good job Archie.”

“Blanche!” Candela was open mouthed and flushed with her embarrassment. She hadn't wanted her pokemon to get as kiss, she had wanted one herself, “No fair, that's not what I meant!”

“You didn't do anything more than shout orders. Archie did all the work,” Blanche informed her sharply. She watched ass Candela seemed to accept defeat. Her voice was weak as she muttered, “But I-”

She wasn't given time to finish her argument, before Blanche placed as sceptical hand under her chin, tilted her face up until they locked eyes again, and planted a gentle kiss over her mouth

The leader of team Mystic was blushing a brilliant shade of red when she pulled away, while Candela sported a foolish grin and a mischievous glimmer in her eyes. “One more for luck?”

Blanche sighed, and pulled her close.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is, as always, welcome and appreciated. I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
